TRPM8 is a protein that was initially identified as an oncogene. It is a membrane protein ion channel that primarily functions as the main cold temperature sensor in higher organisms. TRPM8 is modulated or regulated directly by a number of different types of stimuli in addition to temperature; including, small molecules (both natural and synthetic), voltage, lipids, and other proteins. Notwithstanding the role in thermosenstaion, there has been tremendous interest in the protein because early on it was shown to be involved in a number of types of cancer. More recently TRPM8 has been shown to be an excellent target for neuropathic and inflammatory pain as evidenced by a number of pharmaceutical companies pursuing this target.
Similarly, it has been shown to be involved in thermogenesis which has been shown to regulate important physiological processes. Among these is obesity, which has direct effects on things like diabetes and heart disease. Researchers showed that by activating TRPM8, they could make obese mice models loose significant weight, suggesting that in addition to pain and cancer, new rounds of screening for obesity and related therapeutics will likely be developed in the near future. Most recently, it was shown that TRPM8 is important for withdrawal syndrome from opiates hinting at additional opportunities for drug development.